Problem: First consider the expression for: $2$ plus the quantity of $-9$ times $x$ Now select the answer that matches the following: Take the product of $-8$ and that expression and then add $2$.
Explanation: Let's break this problem into smaller and easier pieces. What is the quantity of $-9$ times $x$ $-9 \times x = \color{orange}{-9x}$ What is $2$ plus $-9x$ $-9x$ $ + 2$ What is the product of $-8$ times that expression $-8 \times (-9x + 2) = \color{orange}{-8(-9x+2)}$ What does adding $2$ to $\color{orange}{-8(-9x+2)}$ do? $-8(-9x+2)$ $ + 2$ So the entire expression we're considering can be written as $-8(-9x+2)+2$.